Memories of What Was
by The Midnight In Your Eyes
Summary: After the battle with Le Paradox and Sly's sudden disappearance, Carmelita can't stop looking from him in the hopes of one day finding her love again. In searching the wreckage, she looks back on all the memories they shared together all the way from the very beginning of their more-than-complicated relationship... *SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS*...I guess?
1. Prologue

**So I was listening to old songs and just got done playing the fourth Sly Cooper game, so I got in the mood to write a little Fanfiction around Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox. They're my favorite couple in the game series and I just love their love because I feel so much similiarity to Carmelita since I have a strong aversion to liars and criminals, plus have a terrible taste in men (though Sly's not really a terrible guy, he's just misunderstood). I mean, I'm not a cop though, but still. I also find Sly extremely charming and gentlemanly, and if he was a real man, I'd steal him away from Carm in a heartbeat lol. The song I wanted to focus this particular story on, which reminded me A LOT of Carmelita, was 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' sung by Meg in the Disney movie** ** _Hercules_** **. I just found it so inspiring, so you know. It's not so prominent in this particular chapter, but future chapters will have it more evident. Just feel free to listen to the song if you'd like.**

* * *

Carmelita rowed her boat out to the wreckage of Le Paradox's blimp in a futile effort to find Sly, something she had been doing for weeks and weeks though everyone had been telling her to give up. She shined her flashlight among various pieces of fallen debris jutting out of the river bed, rocks she had almost memorized the shape of, and the water flowing downstream as he might just resurface at some point… It was to no avail though; Sly was nowhere to be seen and hadn't been for nearly 3 months now. Bentley and Murray hadn't heard eye or tails of him and they were his closest, best friends. Her heart ached at the darkness beyond her flashlight and the cold, unseen depths of the river below her. She had been good at hiding her feelings around others, nearly collapsing herself at her over work and less than restful nights eyeing the river by the crook's various machines and gadgets that lay sprawled in pieces both in and around the water. She hadn't caught a wink of sleep; for fear that Sly may show up at some point with some of his famous commentary, "I never knew you were so desperate to catch me, Carm. We must really have a connection if you've got bags THAT deep under your eyes. I mean, they're deeper than the river." She chuckled at her thoughts booming his charismatic voice in her mind which put a brief smile on her face before the reality of the situation set in again, kidnapping the brief happiness she had just experienced.

Sly wasn't here, and he hadn't been for months now. Where had he gone? Was he alright? Why had he at least not left one of his stupid, blue raccoon calling cards so she knew he was still somewhere, anywhere?! Reaching for her shock pistol she shot at a piece of debris in frustration and exclaimed angrily into the cold, night air to nobody at all. Carmelita panted as her breath came back to her, and looked down at the boat. She took her hand into her pocket and pulled out the flamed picture of Sly kissing her in front of the Eifel Tower that she had found in the debris in the first few weeks of searching. Though it was an embarrassing picture of her, her eyes fell on Sly and stared at him fondly before cupping the fragile photo to her chest. This was the only thing she had left of him. The one thing that constantly reminded her of the time they had spent together, and the time she wished every moment would come back to her. Taking the picture away from her chest, she brought it up to her lips and gently kissed Sly's silhouette before a single tear dripped down her cheek. She looked around the bay as tears started to stream down her face. One after another, they were uncontrollable.

Her thoughts were a scattered mess of various memories between the two of them throughout the years. Looking back on it, they had known each other for at least 8 years and their relationship was more than complicated. She had chased him for 5 of those years, running after the no-good, dirty, rotten thief he was, at least for all she knew. With her current knowledge of everything that Sly stood for, she knew that she had been wrong about him all that time and had never thought to look before the crimes or even who he would steal from. She just solely focused on him and his Cooper gang pals; Bentley and Murray. Back then, she was unaware of her feelings for Sly and just imagined it as wanting to win against him and be just one step ahead of him. She had wanted to get the upper hand and be able to finally put him away for managing to outsmart both her and Interpol. It was no use, it was just fleeting memories. The past that couldn't be changed and that wouldn't help her now. Running her finger along her photograph, she recalled her memories of him and all the times she had desperately denied her feelings for him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. It was my first fanfiction in YEARS, as most of you can tell from the other stories on my page. I just felt like writing it, so it's not great or fantastic in any way. Feel free to comment, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you like, please favorite and follow this story, I plan on doing at least a few more chapters and I can't guarantee when I'll release them so following is the best way to keep track of me, since well, life happens. Anyway, have a great day/night!**

 **Midnight Out! ;)**

 **P.S. I hope those of you are currently following me aren't upset about my previous series. Life happened, and the story as I had it is completely lost from my hard drive... :/ As well as not following the series at all after about episode 50 of the japanese sub. It'll be a littel difficult to get back on track after all that time, and fellow writers can well imagine. Please feel free to send me hate mail or whatever, but I will not be continuing that particular series because of the previous reasons listed. You know... Life and whatever. ;T**


	2. I won't say I'm in love

**So, again, been awhile since I've done something like this - granted this chapter is waaaay longer than the last. I write somewhat unevenly and you know, my chapters may not be similar length but, please, do enjoy the story. It was a long, grueling effort, and your comments and feedback are always appreciated. Thanks much for listening. :)**

 **Also, side note, I tried to add a little Spanish flare into this story, feel free to let me know if it made sense or not, better yet if you even liked it put in there. That'd probably be better, but again, all feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

7 years ago

The rooftop of Louvre Museum  
Paris, France  
1:57am

"Get back here and give back the Regent*, Ringtail! You too scared to face me like a real man!?" Carmelita threatened as she chased after her prey, shooting as much as she could with her shock pistol.

"C'mon Inspector, you know that it wouldn't be fun if I just gave up, now would it? I don't want to end our rendezvous under this beautiful night sky!" Sly exclaimed back at he sprinted and front flipped from rooftop to rooftop parallel to the rooftops his favorite cop was running towards him on.

"The only thing I wish is that one of these nights you would holster that shock pistol. I feel like the sparks are already flying between us, don't you?"

 _This damn raccoon! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll wipe the smug off his face and shut that flirtatious mouth of his for good! He only ever plays games and makes a fool out of me! 'Rendezvous?!' Like I want to be spending my nights running from rooftop to rooftop after him instead of sleeping in mi casa in mi cama cómoda!_

Carmelita gritted her teeth as she aimed more bullets at him.

"Save the sweet talk, Cooper! You know that I will catch you and throw you behind bars when I do! Then you can reflect and wish you had never turned to this life of crime!"

With one gracious leap over to the next building, she landed in front of him while gripping her shock pistol with both hands pointed out at chest level. Aiming it right at his feet with a well-placed shot for good measure immediately brought the sneaky raccoon to a screeching halt just a few feet from her. Sly stood there and raised his hands knowing that her sights were set on him next. Carmelita eyed him suspiciously while keeping her ears peeked to any possible rescue teams that would come save him. They stood there in silence; The vixen glaring daggers into her target while he stood with that gentlemanly, charismatic smile on his; his teeth practically sparkling under the moonlight. Continuing to give her his same smug grin, shaking his arms up in defeat before her – it was like he was rubbing it in that he _let_ her catch him. With one cautious step after another, Carmelita slowly decreased the distance between them. Soon, she was barely a foot away from him and they kept at their staring contest. Neither spoke a word, until Sly broke the silence.

"I guess you've won, gorgeous. Aren't you going to cuff me and bring me to jail?" Sly spoke cautiously, but still with a bit of that arrogant confidence he always exuded while the fox studied him still pointing her shock pistol straight at his upper body.

"That was way too easy, Ringtail. You have 10 seconds to drop to the ground and explain what you're playing at, before I fire my pistol at that thieving heart of yours." The vixen retorted back behind her weapon.

"But Miss Fox, I'm not 'playing' at anything," he exaggerated with air quotes, his paws still up with his right holding his family cane. "I just wanted to get a closer look at that beautiful face of yours under the moonlight…" pausing for a brief second to eye the voluptuous vixen in front of him before his trademark grin reappeared on his features, "Well, I suppose I do need 10 seconds to do this though..."

Sly kept his arms as he took a few more steps closer to his angered rival.

"What are you talking about, Cooper? To do what!? You better not be trying anything funny, I'll really shoot you with my pistol!"

 _I really hate when he uses that sweet talk! It always confuses me!_ _Ay, it makes me sick to my stomach the garbage this dirty raccoon spouts off!_

A confident smirk spread even wider over his lips.

"Now, Inspector; you'd never actually shot to kill me with that pistol and we both know that." His steps just grew ever nearer.

"I'm not joking, Cooper! I will really shot you! Don't think I won't!" Her blue hair swayed as she quickly made a shot to the side of his head, which only stopped his steps momentarily before he continued.

 _Urgh! Why does he always play these stupid games?! I know he's just trying to use me to escape capture! I'll catch him this time! I know it!_

Heat rose to Carmelita's cheeks as Sly had only gotten about 6 inches away from her and she could swear she felt his breath on her face. He looked slightly down at her and kept his typical smile on his cheeks. The hot-tempered inspector had been counting the seconds and it was ever so closer to 10 in her mind. The feeling that this conniving raccoon was counting as well kept getting stronger and stronger. The pair were so close that his signature hat was just barely covering the moonlight from shining down upon her form; only half the moon was visible from behind his handsome features.

 _I just wanna wipe that smirk off his face once and for all! Now that he's close enough, I'll catch him and hail him back to-_

Sly lowered his paws ever so slowly and with a swiftness Carmelita had never seen, the thief thrust the lovely inspector towards him and gave her such a passionate kiss, it instantly took her breath away. The sudden pressure she felt as his appendages slid themselves swiftly around her slender waist left her motionless with her eyes widened in shock. It had seemed like time had stood still with this law-abiding inspector being forcefully kissed by the law-breaking troublemaker. Once the fox's brain registered what was happening, she instantly tried to release herself from the ever strengthening grasp she found herself in. Using his cane as added restraints proved very difficult for the police officer. After a few moments, Sly began to turn his head in various directions to intensify the kiss as she tried to shove him off of her. His lips were hot with an intensity she had never felt before as he pressed and motioned them against the fox's. She couldn't break free of his unusually strog hold and could barely breathe. He only left short room for breath in between his onslaught of kisses and each kept taking the little amount of wind from the cop's lungs. She whimpered painfully as she couldn't get in time for air from his ever so lustful kisses. She pounded her fists on his chest, but knew that she couldn't stop this devilish thief from continuing to steal her lips. The vixen felt the strength leave her as the raccoon kept his attack unending. Eventually, though to her chagrin, Sly broke the kiss with a smacking noise in between them, and then proceeded to bow – bringing his hat to his chest triumphantly – before bouncing backwards off of the rooftop descending down onto the street below and escaping into the van. Carmelita stood dumbstruck for a few moments before running to the edge of the building and yelling her tagline;

"I'll find you, Cooper!"

She dropped to her knees with an abrupt loss of strength as the Cooper van had gone out of sight, and ever so slightly touched at her lips were she could still feel the heat burning on her lips from the intensified kiss she had shared with the infamous Sly Cooper. Her mind screamed insults right and left at letting that filthy thief kiss her lips without even thinking about her feelings, but a creeping voice happened to add an opinion she was not expecting.

 _You know that you liked it, I mean, that Cooper es muuuuy guapo… Did you **feel** that strength he had when he held you? Ay dios mío… No man you know has ever been that powerful! I wish he wouldn't have gotten away…_

 _What are you talking about?! Ringtail is a no-good, lying thief! He forced himself on you! That was nothing near attractive – it was revolting! I could've easily knocked the shit out of him if he wouldn't have used that ridiculous cane of his! Voy a llamar al cuello la próxima vez que lo veo!_

Carmelita's good nature and hot-headedness were clashing with one another, like an angel and devil on her shoulders fighting to influence the conscious state of mind. She sat there as she listened to the voices battle back and forth with one another.

 _Relax, you hot head… I think he genuinely likes you; at least I have a gut feeling he does. He seems like such a sweet guy, all that talk about a rendezvous had my heart going loco! I wish he wouldn't have to be a thief, I believe we could be so happy together..._

The angel retorted back, looking on the brightest side of things.

 _No way! I do NOT want to be anywhere near that criminal! He only uses me to escape capture by using that flirtatious chit-chat and distracting me! A man like him doesn't even know what love is in the first place, so don't push your luck!_

Her devil cried back, spitting it out like venom at the angel.

 _Just admit it! You know you enjoy his company even if he's a thief and every time you both meet, it sends your heart racing. You even had shivers of pleasure running up your spine when he gave you that surprise kiss, don't think I didn't notice!_

Carmelita blushed at this sudden realization herself and could feel the devil had trouble spouting any sort of comeback back at the angel for a while, till a comeback finally formed from Carmelita's darker, stricter side.

 _I shook in disgust because he was way too close to me! How dare he get that close without even asking me first! I should've shot at him instead of beside his head at that moment! I knew that was a mistake to take him lightly!_

Carmelita took her paw to her forehead and rubbed the bridge of her muzzle as she listened to the two voices argue with one another. She was getting increasing irritated because they both seemed equally powerful, one not being able to outshine the other. She went down to the street below and drove in her car to her apartment, where she hung her keys on the ring next to her door along with her shock pistol. The voices had kept going this entire time, and she could feel her blood boiling from it all. Neither could come to an agreement – still even though it had been hours already – and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Chasing after Sly always exhausted the fox and she could feel her less than able body tiring out. In one final cracking of her sanity, the angel finally said something that broke her.

 _Face it, my amiga, you've got feelings for him and you have ever since you two met. The minute you locked eyes with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his, he stole your heart like the master thief he is. Just admit the truth already… Admit that you're in love with him!_

"…I will never admit to anything! I am **NOT** in love with that stupid, conniving criminal, Sly Cooper!" Carmelita shouted at the top of her lungs in her lonely apartment.

Silence continued after her announcement. Her words felt like they hung heavily on the air, and it was tense with the stillness in her apartment…

* * *

 ***Just so for those of you that aren't aware, I looked up a couple facts to make this story more authentic in a sense - with the added benefit that Sly, from what I've seen, enjoys stealing gems and jewels - I found a museum in Paris that should be currently displaying the Regent diamond. A quick google search assisted my efforts, since I myself DO NOT live in France, let alone Pari'.**

 **Besides the point, this chapter goes more to what I was going for. The first one was more a prologue for those of you who aren't familiar with the series/forgot how it abruptly ended and just my take on what our favorite police officer might have been feeling while looking for Sly in the cutscene at the end of the 4th game. My apologies for the lack of a *SPOILER* warning in my description and I'll do my best to change that immediately, though most of the readers of this story should know the game well by now. The first chapter was a little sad for me, but hopefully this one lightens the mood a bit...**

 **Ah well, I should put an end to my night as it is about 7 in the morning, and bid you all a farewell until the next chapter release. I do have an idea for the next chapter, and I hope you all will be looking forward to it.**

 ** _Midnight Out! ;)_**


End file.
